


Flying too close to the Sun

by Lady_Talla_Doe



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Hand Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Pilot!Young, Pre-Canon, Safe Sane and Consensual, Stranger Sex, Young might be cheating on his wife but he's still a considerate lover, pre stargate au, professor!Rush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Talla_Doe/pseuds/Lady_Talla_Doe
Summary: Pre-canon, newly involved with the Stargate program, Everett Young gets in a fight with his wife and they call it quits (again, third time this month) and he goes to a bar to cool off. Where he finds a distracted, and in mourning Professor Rush deep in his cups.Everett didn't mean to seduce the man, initially, but then Nicholas had looked at him with those lost, sad eyes, and all he'd wanted was to make him forget his grief for a few hours.If he had known that in a few months they would be working together, he might have done things differently.
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Comments: 6
Kudos: 40





	Flying too close to the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by FF7 fanart of carsex. I don't drive and have no idea how cars work, so *vague hand gesture* it's an SUV and it's black???

* * *

* * *

Normally when Everett fought with Emily, he would go out, get drunk, sleep in his car, and go make up with her. They’d said they were finished so many times this past year he was sure the words didn’t actually count until someone said they wanted a divorce.

Hell, at this point, maybe they should. It wasn’t like this was healthy. He was here, in a bar, watching a man stare into the bottom of his glass like his entire world imploded, and Everett _knew_ without asking what had happened. There was something different about the type of grief that came with death of a spouse. Whoever he was, his world had imploded, and he would likely do anything to bring them back. There was something about the sadness in his posture, shoulders hunched and head down, shielding himself from everyone else at the bar. It drew Everett like a lodestone to true north.

As Everett gestured for a refill for the man, and one for himself, he wondered if losing Emily would break him like that.

“Hey, you look like you could use some company. Feel free to tell me to fuck off.”

The man looked up at him in surprise, and the golden bar lights caught his eyes, warming them. Everett could see the hint of smile lines at the corners, although they were hollow and stark with loss at the moment.

He was struck with the curiosity of what they would look like in sunlight.

“I’m Everett.” He held out his hand, and the stranger hesitated a moment before uncurling his hand from his glass, and hesitantly shaking Everett’s hand. His hand fit in Everett’s in a wave that was very satisfying.

~*~

He wasn’t sure how they had gotten here- Nicholas wasn’t in any shape to be driving, and he was sure that Everett wasn’t in much better shape, but the pilot had cracked him a smile after the bartender had called last round, and nodded his head. _Want to get out of here?_ He’d whispered, and until that moment, Nicholas hadn’t. But the husky voice and playful smile made his blood crawl heatedly in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time, and he’d nodded shakily.

Now they were parked on an old dirt road, and it wasn’t until Everett pulled over and turned off the engine that Nicholas realized how impulsive and stupid his decision might turn out to be; he already knew the other man was in the air force, they’d exchanged small talk about careers as a warm up. Everett could simply be looking for someone to beat up with impunity.

But the hot palm sliding slowly up his thigh, fingers curling inward along the inseam – it told a different story. Nicholas swallowed around his sudden hesitation, ate the words that bubbled up before they spilled out, and watched those neatly trimmed nails dig into the worn denim; his breath became shorter, anticipation fluttering under his breastbone. _Fuck,_ it had been so long. Young’s tanned, strong hands, splayed against his thigh, and Nicholas bit his lip thinking about one of them wrapped around him- he turned his head away sharply, chest heaving in a deep breath as he fought to get himself back under control. He was already so painfully hard in his jeans, his cock pressing a visible outline against the worn material. A flush crawled up his neck at Everett’s warm chuckle; it was heated and amused, but he didn’t feel like it was at his _expense_. No, there was a filthy sort of promise in that amusement. Like he hadn’t expected such an immediate reaction, and liked it.

Nicholas swallowed again, hand’s tight on the arm rests. His fingers could put permanent dents in the foam, at this point. He felt Everett pull back, and the hand on his thigh softened, stroking back down to his knee; it curled there, comforting.

“You okay?” Everett asked softly, concern heavy in his voice.

 _God, he has a nice voice._ Nicholas bit his lip, and nodded.

“It’s been a while,” he admitted, quietly. It made him feel vulnerable, more than having a stranger’s hand inches from his dick had. He chewed his bottom lip for a second, and Everett let him have his silence, gave him those generous moments of quiet to gather his thoughts.

“I- I want this,” Nicholas finally risked a glance at the other man, and immediately dropped his gaze again, fighting the urge to fidget under his intense brown eyes. “It’s just-” he tipped his head to the side, and smiled tightly.

“Been a while.” Everett finished, with a sympathetic smile. Nicholas ducked his head, nodding as he rubbed the back of his red neck in embarrassment. At least Everett didn’t seem to be judging him- and then he slide his hand up Nicholas’s leg, and pressed his palm, hot and firm, between Nickolas’s legs. The startled noise of pleasure the smaller man made as he curled his fingers over his dick, and Nicholas grabbed Everett’s forearm, but didn’t yank him away. Everett was in his space, breath hot on his neck, and his voice was soft and rough with a heat that Nicholas hadn’t had directed at him in so _long_ ; he stroked him slowly, keeping his touch firm enough to be pleasurable, but not cross the line off too much, too fast.

“Easy there,” Everett muttered, and kissed his neck. Nicholas’s eyes slid shut at the hot rush of liquid pleasure down his spine; he grabbed at the handle above the door, hips stuttering into his hand. “If you need to cum first, that’s okay. Just tell me what you want.”

The way he said it- so easy and confident, voice low and mellow. It stroked across Nicholas’s skin, and his nipples pebbled involuntarily. He nodded, haltingly. He hadn’t even gone to that bar with sex in mind- _fuck_ , he couldn’t remember the last time he’d had anal sex. College? Before he had met Gloria.

“I- it’s-” He said, haltingly, and Everett nodded against his skin, and wrapped both his hands around Nicholas’s waist.

“It’s been a while, yeah, I got that. I’m gunna take care of you, Nick.” And _fuck_ , he said it so intently, as he effortlessly dragged Nickolas into his lap, and shoved his seat back. And then he _kissed_ him, hand on the back of his head, fingers tangled in his long hair, and Nicholas felt like something broke in his chest.

 _Take everything you can get_.

He leaned into it with a groan, opening his mouth to let Everett’s tongue brush against his, elbows braced against his thick shoulders. Everett was fiddling with his belt, tugging his pants down his thighs, and groping around his centre console blindly for something. Reluctantly, he pulled back, and twisted away so he could grab it, and Nicholas was left to pant into his short cropped hair, catch his breath, and maybe his sanity.

“Can I fuck you?” asked Everett, gently thumbing the tousled strands of Nicholas’s nearly shoulder length brown hair from his eyes. God, Everett liked those eyes- like honey poured on rich earth, even in the ambient light of the street light he was struck again by those soft little lines at their edges, crow’s feet from _smiling_. He ran his thumb over them, and Nicholas’s breath caught. He nodded mutely, seeming overcome by the tender gesture.

The lube was in his centre console; he’d done this before with Emily. There was still a pair of condoms there- he popped his own button, and pulled his zipper, freeing his aching cock. “I’m wearing a condom, do you want to wear one?” it would make things less messy, but everything about Nicholas screamed touched starved and skin hungry; he wasn’t surprised when he shook his head. On impulse, Everett ran his fingers through his hair again, brushing it away from his face, and enjoying the way it felt as it slipped through his fingers. Nicholas was light, not even as heavy as Emily, slight of build and likely underweight from grief; his legs were strong, but trim, and Everett ran his hands appreciatively down Nicholas’s back to the bare skin of his tight ass, settling just beneath it at the back of his thighs. He cupped them, and encouraged him to spread them a little more, lean into Everett until his face was against his neck and his hands were clutched at his shoulders.

God, if he had more time, how he would lay him out and worship him _right._ Touch and kiss and praise, until he was a shivering wreck. Everett pushed the regret away, and wet his fingers, dropping the lube into the mug holder, and circled one finger around his clenched hole and down to behind his sack, pressing until he groaned, then back again, until Nicholas stopped tensing; the moment the tension bled out of him, gentle pleasure of his prostate being stimulated from the outside unknotting the tense line of his back- Everett slid one finger in seamlessly, deep so he could put pressure against Nicholas’s prostate. The smaller man practically vibrated, mouth an open wet line against Everett’s neck, and he took a calculated risk and pressed another finger into him.

Nicholas groaned into his skin, nails biting into his shoulders.

“You good?” Everett checked.

Nicholas nodded slightly. “Keep going.” This close to his skin, Nick’s accent was almost music, thickening with his tension and pleasure. Everett could get addicted to it.

He didn’t need any more encouragement. After what he considered a safe time, he added a third finger, and went for safety and comfort with a forth. Nick hadn’t had sex with men since his before his wife passed. He hadn’t needed to say it had been a while for Everett to figure that out.

But the end of it, Nick was making soft noises with every thrust, half hard but still interested, his back sweaty under Everett’s hand, hips twitching into his hand with every push. Finally, he had to admit he was just teasing him at this point; Nick was prepped. Everett reluctantly pulled his fingers out, kissing his lips softly in apology, and shushed him with soft assurances.

“Condom,” he reminded him, holding him firmly by one thigh. They were easy open condoms, but Nickolas still dropped his head with a soft curse when Everett opened it with his teeth, sliding it over his own throbbing dick with one hand.

He held Nicholas carefully in place, and adjusted the tilt of the seat to recline back more.

“Lay on my chest. Let me control the pace.” _Let me take care of you._

He did as he was instructed, and Everett wrapped an arm around his back. _Fuck, he’s thin_. Thin as a bird. He could feel the knots of his spin; Grief was literally eating him up. God, he wanted to take this man _home_ , wanted to take him to bed- to lay him down and hold him under the blankets and _shield_ him. Impulses that had absolutely nothing to do with sticking his cock in this sad stranger.

Dangerous impulses.

Sex was one thing. Wherever these thoughts were coming from- Everett needed to remember this was a one off thing.

He slid his hand down to his ass, tracing his lube-slick crack, and held his cheeks apart with his fingers, rubbing the head of his cock between them. It caught against his stretched hole, but Everett waited, teasing, until he could feel Nick’s cock fattening between them, hardening with anticipation.

“Remember to breath, Nick,” he reminded, and held his hips steady, pushing firmly. The pace was slow, almost agonizing, but worth the broken, scattered words – mixes of praise and curses, and the way Nick clutched at him, rubbed his erect cock against Everett’s stomach until he’d made a mess of his shirt, and rucked it up to press against bare skin.

He could already tell the man wasn’t going to last long, and honestly neither was him- he was squeezing him so tight, between that, and the erotic little noises he was making right into Everett’s ear, he would have needed balls of steel to keep from cumming.

As it was, when he finally bottomed out, Nick was a flushed, panting mess, damp face pressed into Everett’s neck, completely overwhelmed by the sensation of being filled. He set a slow pace, but soon he was holding him by his hips and thrusting hard into the smaller man, enjoying the chorus of choked moans and cries. It didn’t even seem to occur to Nick to touch his own dick; he clung to Everett like a lifeline, voice shattered but whispering a never ending litany of pleads into his ear that he would be lying if he said wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard.

It didn’t last long; without much warning, Nicholas clenched down on him, moaning low, and spurted over Everett’s stomach.

 _Fuck that’s hot_. Now he wished he hadn’t been a gentleman; the idea of his cum, dripping out of Nickolas was such a hot image that Everett tipped over into finish himself, grunting out in surprise. The last dredges of Nick’s orgasm were stretched out by his own disordered thrusts.

When they were both done, Nick lay over him, limp and rung out, and Everett carded a hand soothingly through his hair. They sat in silence for some time. Neither made an attempt to clean up, although Everett slipped from Nicholas’s body, and the condom slid off his limp penis. Nick’s cum was drying his shirt to his abdomen, but he didn’t care.

Eventually, he spoke up.

“Lemmie drive you home.” Everett offered, into the quiet. He couldn’t tuck Nickolas, with the sad eyes, into his own bed, but he could see him safely to his own at the very least.


End file.
